


Something different

by ShipperificWings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Actors, And We All Rejoiced, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kid Fic, Petyr Baelish Gets a Punch, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: "Jaime, you're supposed to be at Varys' interview at 9."Shit. He'd forgotten he had to give this interview to promote the film.He tried to give her his winning smile but she was nothing but professional.His assistant, Pía, stared at him coldly, clearly unimpressed by his disorganized lifestyle. She was usually really patient, but this was probably the third time she told Jaime he had the goddamned interview.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I've been thinking of writing JB fluff and after all this time, here it Is. Enjoy and let me know what you think of it.

"Jaime, you're supposed to be at Varys' interview at 9."

Shit. He'd forgotten he had to give this interview to promote the film.

He tried to give her his winning smile but she was nothing but professional.

His assistant, Pía, stared at him coldly, clearly unimpressed by his disorganized lifestyle. She was usually really patient, but this was probably the third time she told Jaime he had the goddamned interview. 

"I'll text Peck to let him know you'll be late _again,_ but please let it be the last time you do this." She left the room, the scent of her delicate cologne filling the air. 

Well, fuck. He'd need to get his stuff together if he wants to keep _this team_ with him. 

*

_Six hours earlier._

He'd just forgotten he had to pick Myrcella and Tommen at school and he'd done it on time, but he'd later on forgotten that they needed to buy new things now that he had gotten the full custody of the twins and they had only a few weeks of school left. 

The store was pure chaos. As his genius little brother would say, it was pure _entropy_.

The small shop, known by its cheap prices was full of people, all of them waiting in line to access the goods at half its value. He liked going there because that's where they bought stuff when his stepfather cut him off and his mother stopped having enough money. 

He'd just gotten distracted by the many clothing items he'd needed to compare and decide over the regular sized one, the slim fit pants for boys and the big, oversized sweaters for boys and girls. Some even came in only one size and had a elastic band that made it fit for many sizes.

"What do you think of this one kids?" He was pointing at a set of two green sweters and a red scarf that were so thick that he wondered how _that_ could possibly fit for a 4 year old.

Myrcella and Tommen just stared at him silently. Tommen moved around the store little shaking his hands as if he was able to fly by just moving them around. According to their psychologist they were just dealing with trauma at their own pace. 

Myrcella was quiet and observant as always. Tommen was quiet but energetic. He was a speedball and was the first one to show signs of being neuroatypical.

He was currently moving his hands and staring at his feet. He would steal glances at Jaime and a particularly bright colored jacket at the boys' section.

He sighed. They were so quiet and tiny that sometimes he wondered if they would be able to survive school at all. 

Jaime picked up the jacket in a size that seemed to fit his nephew and gave it to the boy. It took some time for him to do so, because he was focused on the colors of the jacket and the small drawing it had. Bees were Tommen's favorite animal. 

He was definitely a lot like Tyrion at that age.

Jaime ruffled his and Myrcella's hair and they returned the favor by smiling slightly at him. 

Although their smiles looked every bit like Cersei's and when they did that it broke his heart...

He supressed that memory. It would do him no good to remember his sister. She'd been a victim of their stepfather's selfishness.

At the end he bought everything on the two lists and added another extra pencil and crayon boxes. He gave the money to the cashier and told her to keep the 100 dragons as a tip.

She was very happy and gave him a hug so hard that his ugly scar and glasses fell to the floor and he was exposed to the two other clients, a skinny, dark haired guy with a redhead, tall and blue eyed guy stared at him and the dark-haired one said "that's Jaime Lannister". 

What followed was pure chaos. The red headed guy wanted an autograph. The other one a selfie and the cashier lady fainted.

The guards almost didn't call an ambulance in time because they wanted a selfie with the great singer /actor Jaime Lannister.

After he complied with all the selfies and the autographs he had to walk up to them and speak. 

"Look, I have to go. I have to buy chicken and mozarella sticks for these guys and it's already past their lunch time, so, it was a pleasure meeting you. Have a good afternoon!"

They all swarmed to him, no doubt wanting to touch him or snap a few more pictures. 

Luckily, he had called Peck and Baratheon and they had just arrived. At the sight of the two burly men the crowd easily disipated. It tended to happen like that in Kings Landing, where people actually respected that celebrities had the right to some privacy. 

He gave them a small courtsie. He was after all supposed to be rehearsing for his role as King Jarrod in the musical _Swords._

The small crowd cheered and he felt himself smile. He lived and breathed for theatre. It was the only place where he was truly himself. 

He grabbed each twin by the hand and took them home. _Finally._

They walked to the car hand in hand. Tommen looked calm, less fidgety and Myrcella looked as silent as ever.

He knew he had a challenge. Life was putting pressure on him to test if he had what was needed and he was turning out to be 

***

_Now_

"Are you even listening to me?" Pía asked outraged at him for going down the memory lane. 

"I'm sorry. I was thinking of my sister...and her children". 

_Ours. They're my family too, after all._

Pia looked sympathetic. "I know how that is Jaime." She paused, he had given her a stern look. Did she really? She'd a difficult life and when he met her she was about to give up on everything. 

"No, look. I don't have any idea of what is like to raise someone else's kids but I did had a mother and I loved her dearly. I still think of her every day. It's painful and it scars you, but you need to focus on your career or they won't have a happy, healthy uncle anymore".

She was right, he was getting sloppy. Last week he had barely learned His lines and he'd delivered a less than stellar speech during rehearsing as a result. 

She stared at him. Her dark eyes suddenly shone brighter.

That was her "I have an idea face".

"Jaime, I have an idea".

He growled. Sometimes Pia's ideas were wacky.

"I'm not releasing a Christmas album".

"Who said you would?" She laughed at the idea .

"You need a personal assistant".

Well, he could live with that. 

He found himself saying yes.

"Good, I'll call Brienne".

He nearly shouted.

"What do you mean you'll call her? You know she can't stand me!"

Pia laughed with genuine humor.

"She simply doesn't likes A-listers because one tried to proposition her and she's strictly not dating people above her paycheck..also Baelish is a pig and Tarly is busy with Snow".

He stood there with his mouth wide open.

"Okay. Call her. I'll make sure she's paid enough".

Fuck no. Brienne Tarth hated his sister ever since school and her sister had been truly nasty to the girl up until very recently. Also Jaime had a long term crush on her and couldn't help but act like an ass whenever she was close to him.

It was going to be a long ride.

***

"Did you just told me he asked you out but you say no?"

Sansa was outraged and as it always happened with these conversations, Brienne laughed. 

She rarely did it back in the day, but it was painfully obvious Sansa wasn't expecting her to say no yo Hunt.

Sansa furrowed her brows. "He's not an A-lister. I don't understand". 

"He's a douche that wanted me to sleep with him simply because he had gotten a new house closer to the A listers. He's worst than them and I'd rather date a Fray than him".

Sansa sighed. She was a fan of romance and many of the love stories she liked existed only in her head.

Her phone rang suddenly. She muted the tv.

Caller unknown. 

She picked it up.

"Hello Is this Brienne Tarth?"

She sighed. Was it bad news? 

"This is Pía speaking. I'm Jaime Lannister's manager." Well, she didn't like it already. Working with Jaime was always a pain. He was like a source of constant fighting and she was also ridiculously attracted to him.

"I don't care how much he offers. I can't be bought so easily".

There was a pause at the other end of the line. Pia was obviously calculating what she would do to convince her.

"He's offering a 300.000 dragons, food and insurance if you reconsider taking his offer".

Well fuck, she needed to pay for many things. 

She was also terrible at saying no to Jaime.

"Okay, I'll do it but tell him he'll have to behave nicely."

A familiar laugh was heard through the line. Pía must have been on speaker. 

"I will, wench". 

She hang up. He knew she hated to be called wench. 

Sansa laughed, delighted by her outburst.

"Now I know why you said no yo Hunt." 

She had no idea. Jaime was going to be the death of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as she entered the room, she saw him standing there and her knees started doing the mambo-
> 
> Right.
> 
> She wasn't even going to discuss anything private with this man, why was she so nervous already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7-1-2020: Quick update. This one is turning out to be a lot of fun. Short chapters should be posted soon-ish.
> 
> Bottled Up will be updated too, in case there's anyone wondering.
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and a lot of love for those who comment sometimes <3 love you all.

As soon as she entered the room, she saw him standing there and her knees started doing the mambo-

Right.

She wasn't even going to discuss anything private with this man, why was she so nervous already? She breathed in, took a glance around and noticed him approaching a crowd of women. They were all around their early twenties. One of them had an arm around a little girl and they were making gestures to him-it seemed like they wanted to take a picture with him.

Jaime complied and the two blond children waited for him, as he took a selfie with the woman and the little girl. Once she was done, she planted a kiss to his cheek and Jaime said goodbye. He seemed unphased by that, ad yet she wondered if he was really okay with it.

The Jaime she knew was actually not used to female attention even after spending his teenage years having women throwing themselves at him.

She, in the other hand, had spent her teenage years hiding from bullies and putting up with his sister being a bitch to her on a daily basis. Which was why she was shocked when Jaime stood up for her and his sister stopped attacking her.

_“Come on, you’re better than this Cersei. She hasn’t done anything to you, there’s no need to attack her”._

An arm pulled her from behind her back and she jumped.

“So, I see you still have your head in the clouds.”

Despite the fact that she was a grown woman, she blushed.

He’d always find her unprepared. She turned to him.

“And you’re still good at sneaking up behind me.”

He laughed and the children stared at him with the curious eyes of innocent children.

“I see, you also have a smart mouth.”

She did a double take at that and Jaime used it as an opportunity to ask something.

"Why haven't you returned my texts?"

To her horror, she turned a bright shade of red as soon as she heard those words.

"I just couldn't...the academy was strict as first and then everything just sort of became different, you know?" she glanced around, worried people would hear their exchange.

He noticed her reaction.

"Look, I'm sorry I asked, let me know if you're actually going to work with me though. I'm really in the middle of chaos here."

"Huh, as if you weren't always-"

He looked at her with a mischievous glint on his green eyes.

"Well, if you're so smart why don't you help me decipher what we should tell Varys about my absence from the most important interview of the year?"

She blanched. Whenever he got like that it got her into big trouble.

"Okay, I have a plan, but you're not going to like it," she said, stifling a laugh. Something about Jaime made her always feel alive, energetic even.

"You'll have to propose an award season party to calm The Spider."

Crap, Jaime hated award parties. She hoped he wouldn't get too irrational about it, things could get awkward very fast for the two of them.

He blinked and looked at her amused and, checking quickly to see what the kids were doing before leaning into her personal space and smiling deeply.

"I will, if you come as my date."

And it's all her fault. Brienne should have known better than accepting this kind of arrangement with _him_ of all people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jaime looking her up and down like that a smarter woman would have back down. Or jumped him.
> 
> The suit he was wearing was open and she could see the shape of his toned body covered with the damn suit, which, if you asked her he was wearing too tight.
> 
> She cursed inwardly for accepting this offer, now she had to pretend that this was only something she did because of the improvement of her curriculum. Because reprogramming Jaime Lannister's schedule was better for her career that trying for roles that went to younger women. The conventional looking ones.
> 
> Because for all people keep telling her that she's smart and talented, she's slightly dense when it comes to men. 
> 
> He offered her his arm and leaned all the way up to whisper on her ear.
> 
> "You know, blue is a fantastic color. Really makes your eyes shine but red? I didn't think you would use it against me so soon. You look beautiful, Brienne."

They're on a corner and people aren't close by. He'd left Tyrion with the kids and he hoped Tysha's influence was good enough because Tyrion was too wild sometimes. They had exchanged pleasantries with the host, a local celebrity that ran a Charity for underpriviledged children. 

Mya Stone was beautiful and young and she wouldn't stop hitting on Jaime but he kept rebuffing her gently. That was until he resorted to grab Brienne by the waist and told her they were dating.

After that she apologized and winked at Brienne which Brienne did her best to ignore.

Once she left she looked at Jaime and raised an eyebrow. 

With Jaime looking her up and down like that, a smarter woman would have back down. Or jumped him.

The suit he was wearing was open and she could see the shape of his toned body covered with the damn suit, which, if you asked her he was wearing too tight.

She cursed inwardly for accepting this offer, now she had to pretend that this was only something she did because of the improvement of her curriculum. Because reprogramming Jaime Lannister's schedule was better for her career that trying for roles that went to younger women. The conventional looking ones.

Even when people kept telling her that she was smart and talented, she was slightly dense when it came to men. 

He offered her his arm and leaned all the way up to whisper on her ear.

"You know, blue is a fantastic color. Really makes your eyes shine but red? I didn't think you would use it against me so soon. You look beautiful, Brienne."

She laughed. It was something he would do back then to make her squirm and blush. She still didn't get why but he'd do it but she guessed it was his overprotective streak. Back then she would have blushed and he'd keep on pushing her until he had to apologize but now she was different. 

She turned to him and gave him a look that she hoped didn't make her look quite as thirsty. Because she felt very hot right now and Jaime was starting to look less like her girlhood crush and more like a guy she wouldn't mind going home with. But since it was him she was thinking of she may as well forget of getting any. There was too much history between them.

"You look good too. Have any plans for tonight?"

He raised an eyebrow, green eyes focused not so subtly on the leg her red dress is exposing right now. 

"Not that I know of. But I'll let you know."

She couldn't help herself and laughed.

"Is that what you tell all the women?"

He scoffed. 

"There hasn't been as many women as the media says. Only two and I still don't know how to talk to women. That's hardly going to get me any dates."

Yes, Brienne shamefully knew what he was talking about. While she stood behind with a string of deeply annoying jobs and a shitty relationship with Hyle he'd gone out with two artists: Taena, the bohemian painter and Melara, the model. Both we're beautiful and sucessful and had accordingly ran off once the Lannisters had been fully unleashed on them. 

She understood what they went through and after a while she felt less jealousy and a small sense of pity overtook her.

She snorted and quickly sobered remembering he was first and foremost her client. 

"They must be the only ones then, I remember girls threw themselves at you. And Westerosi Mag named you the hottest man of 2020. You beat Jon Snow! And Khal Drogo!"

He laughed boyishly and his hand moved to her lower back. They both pretended not to notice, but Brienne was sure her skin looked like strawberries and that wasn't a flattering look on her. 

"My father owns that magazine. Remember they named Cersei-"

He stopped talking and looked at her pleadingly. 

She nodded and he relaxed marginally. 

"It's still too hard to talk about her. She could have been there for them, but she chose to simply throw everything away. I'm sorry. I just- it hurts too damn much. And the kids miss her and the media talks shit behind my back, praise my work and then go back to talk shit. It's insane."

She looked at him for permission before grabbing his arm and, although the black suit is there as a barrier between them, she can feel the heat coming from his body. 

"I think what you chose to do for those kids was thoughtful, and the biggest act of love I've seen a man besides my father do."

He nodded and bit his lips. She was momentarily transported to a night where they indulged too much on cheap rum, and things went a little far between the two of them. 

She licked her lips and looked anywhere else but where he was.

One of his hands touches her face briefly. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth parted slightly.

He leaned in.

"Do you remember when we drank that horrible rum?" He asks.

She nodded, not trusting her voice to sound like the adult, thirty-year-old that she was. 

"I missed this, Bri," he whispered. 

She was seconds away to give in, but something at the back of her head nagged her.

She felt so much uncertainty but she was only human after all, so she leaned in slightly and touched his face which elicited a change on him. Enthralled in their corner of the universe as they always did, they didn't notice the slight cough behind them.

He took her by the waist and she swallowed nervously. 

There was a fire on his eyes when they came closer with the intention to savor each other's lips, when they heard the sound of a camera taking a picture. 

He groaned and turned to the man, a black-haired man with an expensive-looking camera and a fake smile. And that was when he promptly punched him on the face.

Brienne blinked perplexed by the rather violent turn of the events. 

And then, uncharacteristically, cursed violently. 

"Let's get the hell out of here before we do any more damage!"

"Brienne, I-"

"There's no time!" she exclaimed.

They ran through the parking lot.

"For fuck's sake Jaime, get in the fucking car and we'll talk about how to fix this with Pía."

He looked at her wounded. So she mustered some courage (damn Baelish, she wanted to speak of something else) and caressed his hand slightly. She was still guarded and with good reason but she knows him, deep down inside he's not as bad as he's been made out to be.

"We'll be fine. Get. In. The. Car."

He complied, his jaw was set and his eyes sparked with fury as she spoke to Bronn.

"Please take us to my place."

That made the man's eyebrows raise to his (scarce) hairline. 

She rolled her eyes. 

"Now's not the time."

"Well, long time no see Tarth. I see you're still saving this idiot's arse."

She laughed and Jaime's lips lifted onto a smirk. 

"She can't have enough of this ass."

She snorted. 

If only he knew how much she's thought of that ass he'd less turned on by their little exchange.

Bronn replied a quick "that's what she said", because really, he always won whenever he battled with Jaime and they rode on to her apartment, following their instructions. 

And if Jaime grabbed her hand, and gave it a quick kiss, she told herself he did it because of gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: We all know Brienne's lying to herself.  
> Hi guys, it's me again.
> 
> So, is there anyone reading this? I've been lurking and working on some writing and hopefully this fic Will be finished soon (and I'm also writing my own original fiction so cheers to me!?) 
> 
> Stay tuned for More backstory™ and some light Pining with a good dose of human because god knows the world needs humor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to this. Be safe wherever you are (wear a mask, wash your hands, don't visit the elderly).

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," Tyrion said, eyes going up from Brienne's pink-stained face and Jaime's shit-eating grin.

"This is an invasion of my property," Jaime said, looking annoyed.

Brienne couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking they'd do anything other than speak.

"I'd think you'd be better at saying hi to your ex-girlfriend," Jaime said, his face turning sour.

Brienne and Tyrion looked at one another. Brienne opened her mouth to explain that they'd never been dating, but Tyrion gave her a look.

It'd been at least a decade since she saw that grin, but she'd grown up with the two brothers as friends. This grin was a signal to play along to his plan.

Out of curiosity, she followed along with an awkward smile.

Tyrion put his hands on the (expensive-looking) pockets of his pants. He, like Jaime, had aged well. He'd grown into his features and his hair was a shade lighter, that brought out his eyes.

"We were never that good for each other, I was never..."

"Brienne broke my heart. She always had a soft spot for Hunt."

She groaned. She hated how Jaime reacted whenever Hunt was mentioned.

Jaime's lips were pressed on a thin line and he made a little grunt. Mumbling under his breath, he turned to Brienne.

"If you two are done discussing the pass, I'd like to plan this week's schedule," he said, looking extremely angered.

"It's a Friday night, boss. I thought you were all about loosening up."

"No, that's what WQ & Westerosi Magazine want you to believe. I'm a mere artist," he said.

"An artist who's a billionaire," Tyrion said.

"You are the billionaire! I don't have a multimillion-dollar empire on my hands. If I had, all of Cersei's friends would be fired."

The atmosphere of the room turned awkward and Brienne looked at her hands.

Tyrion was always the most valiant of the three. "I'll say we toast to the reunion of the Lannister Sandwich."

Brienne and Jaime groaned and Jaime turned to gave her a look that seemed to say "can you believe this guy?"

"That ridiculous nickname was annoying in school and college but now is far far worse."

"Well, Bri here is our peanut butter and we're the two bread slices."

"Do you always have to be so weird?" Bronn asked, entering the room and promptly grabbing something from Tyrion's refrigerator he made his way out.

"You don't know how long it's been since I last saw her! Don't you dare shame me. And goodbye to you too!” he exclaimed.

"Well, I'd love to climb those legs of ya," he said, giving a longing look to Brienne's bare legs.

Jaime jumped from his seat, ready to attack him. Tyrion pushed him back on the couch.

"He's just screwing with you. Everybody knows the bastard's in love with himself."

Brienne laughed, looking at the playful back-and-forth exchange from the siblings. 

“Well, I’m glad to see none of you has changed.”

Tyrion’s phone buzzed a couple of times before he bothered to grab it. He went to the kitchen and answered the call and Jaime gave her a look.

“We need to talk about it.”

“I know, that man can be infuriating.”

“I meant the kiss, Brienne.”

Brienne touched her hair, a thing she didn’t do ever since she was seventeen. And gave him an awkward smile.

“What’s a kiss between two best friends?” she asked, repeating his own words a long time ago.

Jaime paled.

“Brienne, I didn’t mean to-”

“I’d like to do some cocktails for the two of you, but Pia called and the kids are asking for you. Brienne, it was a pleasure to see you again. Always drop by, you don’t have to call before coming!” Tyrion said, casting her a genuine smile.

“Hey, you ask me to call first!” Jaime said.

“She’s my best friend. I’m just stuck with you and Bronn. Nah, just kidding big bro. I’ve missed her, that’s all.”

“I have too,” he said, looking at Brienne through his intense emerald-green gaze.

“What are you going to do?” she asked, meaning the twins and Pia’s message.

“Winning you back, of course,” he said, before opening the door for the two of them to leave.


End file.
